A Chaotic Romance
by winns060
Summary: After loosing him self; Naruto must rediscover what it means to live and to love. Will he succeed or will certain obstacles stand in his way of finding happiness again. Main Pairing : Naruto and Sasuke I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters
1. Chapter 1

04/04/2014

**Chapter One**

_I can't do this anymore_

_Everything I do hurts, everything I touch seems to break apart_

_I'm so lost, so scared; my mind is like a tunnel. The further I go into it the darker it gets. I fight it, but it's stronger than me. I can't deal with this; I can't keep up this façade. I'm not strong enough and I'm tired of pretending that I am. It's like one day my brain was done, and it's depressing because I can't feel anything anymore. And it never stops; it doesn't go away like a never-ending pit in my stomach that pumps this addicting numbness into me. I can't even look in the mirror with out being filled with disgust, and my biggest fear is that eventually you will see me the way I see myself. Just know that I love you, and this was never your fault. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin everything. I just want it all to end._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"Oh God." Shaking hands folded the note, hiding away the words that her heart refused to believe, "It's hard to imagine that Naruto would…" she shuddered, her throat closing around the words. "That he would even consider…" she tried, and again failed to say the words.

"He didn't just consider it Tsunade; if Minato hadn't come home early..." The other woman choked on her own tears, her red hair falling over her shoulder as she attempted to curl into her self. In an instant Tsunade was across the room, her arms wrapped around the red head supporting her as she sobbed.

"Kushina" A voice called from the doorway.

"Minato" Tsunade muttered softly, watching as he made his way towards them.

Kneeling down he gently swiped at the tears flooding his wife's cheeks. "Tsunade, if you'll excuse us for a minute, the doctors have news on Naruto's condition." He asked, tenderly brushing back Kushina's hair to kiss her temple.

"Of course." Standing she quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her. And with in the next moment she was shivering, her body cold with dread. How could this be happening?

"It all seems so wrong doesn't it…Tsunade," a gruff voice whispered.

She instantly recognized the voice; she'd known it all her life. "Jiraiya"

"They've already lost one child, it's unbearable to think they might loose another" Jiraiya stumbled over the words as he watched the couple on the other side of the door.

"What was that Gaki thinking?" Tsunade hissed out.

"Minato said that Naruto started acting differently after Kyuubi-" He paused, "After his sister died. Apparently he started pulling away from them, the next thing they knew he'd completely cut them out of his life. He'd barely ever come home and the few times he did, he'd be so drunk or high that they'd have to peel him off the ground. They tried putting restrictions on him, but he'd just sneak out."

"Do you think it's possible that his band members got him in to this mess?" Tsunade asked.

"No, Minato says that they've been just as concerned about Naruto. He also said that in the last year things have gotten worse, they'd wake up to him screaming in the middle of the night. He'd go into these panicked frenzies where he'd either fall apart or go in to rages-" Jiraiya was interrupted by an alarming scream that shook both him and Tsunade out of their conversation. The door beside them was suddenly yanked open "What the hell was that?" Minato looked around, quickly pulling Jiraiya towards the wall just as four orderlies rushed past them.

"Mr. Namikaze." A voice called out from in the room.

"Yes, Dr. Orochimaru?" Minato turned to look at the pale snake like man.

"I was just paged, there seems to be a problem with your son."

They were instantly in action running down the hall, the closer they got to Naruto's room the more shouting they heard. Grabbing the door Jiraiya wrenched it open, and what they saw upon entering sent shivers through their bodies. "Oh God." Tsunade gasped out for the second time that day.

It looked as though a small explosion had gone off; the room was in complete shambles. The medical equipment was in pieces across the floor, glass shards everywhere from the mirror Naruto had ripped from the wall and thrown across the room. There wasn't an inch of the room that hadn't been torn apart. And there in the middle of all the destruction, the four orderlies they'd almost run into earlier were forcibly holding Naruto down against the ground, his back digging in to the glass shards under him.

"Get me a sedative!" Dr. Orochimaru shouted at one of the nurses that had gathered at the door.

Hearing this must have made Naruto even more panicked, because his struggles increased. He kicked out catching one of the orderlies in the chest sending him flying across the room. Which gained him enough freedom to push the others off of him.

"How the Hell?" Dr. Orochimaru watched in horror as one young man continued to fight off four of his strongest orderlies. Then suddenly Naruto was thrown into the wall next to them, his back bloodied from landing on the glass shards scattered across the room.

"Naruto!" Kushina worriedly stepped forward at the sight of blood on her son.

"Kushina don't!" Jiraiya called out, but not before Naruto lashed out in panic. Sending her crashing into the door jam.

"KUSHINA!" Minato shouted rushing over to his wife, as Tsunade and Jiraiya rushed Naruto. Tsunade quickly grabbed the arm that struck out at her, pulling it around to pin it against his own back, her free arm coming up to wrap around his neck, as Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's other arm keeping the boy locked in place; all the while making sure to keep an eye on his legs. He continued to struggle but Tsunade and Jiraiya had a solid hold on him, "that's enough Gaki, that's enough." Tsunade whispered as he slowly calmed down. They all watch curiously as Naruto head dropped forward his dyed black hair falling across his face, Tsunade was just about to question the boy when she felt something wet hit her arm. Looking down at his face she saw that he was crying, "Naruto?"

"Why?" he whispered so low she could barely hear it the first time, "Why?" he repeated, a little louder. "Why?" he said again continuing to repeat the word over and over, each 'Why' more broken than the previous. His knee's suddenly buckled and they slowly brought him to the floor, careful of any glass and watched in misery as the young man they all loved broke apart. He was howling out in pain, his arms wrapped around his torso, huge tears streaming down his face, his whole body trembling.

Minutes passed by before, " Dr. Orochimaru" was whispered, catching her attention, "We have the sedative."

"It won't be needed." Tsunade answered running her hands through Naruto's hair. "He's already calming down."

Naruto had calmed down and was currently mumbling to him self, each phrase softer than the last as he slowly faded in to sleep. Tsunade stared down at the boy in shocked horror, hoping she'd misheard the boy's last comment.

"Lets get him back in bed." Dr. Orochimaru moved towards the door, "Kabuto, get me a gurney, I would like to transport our patient into a new room. Also get someone in here to clean up this mess." There was a quick 'yes sir' before Orochimaru's silver haired assistant disappeared. Within minutes Naruto was on a gurney and headed to another room.

"Dr. Orochimaru, may I have a minute or two of your time?"

"Of course Dr. Tsunade." Moving closer to the busty blonde doctor, and friend. "There's a consultation room down the hall, we can talk in there." He pointed.

"So?" Orochimaru began, closing the door behind him for privacy, "What is it you would like to discuss?"

"I would like to ask a favor of you." Tsunade fidgeted at Orochimaru's raised eyebrow, "I would like you to check Naruto for signs of sexual assault."

"You think the boy was raped?" Orochimaru questioned, clearly concerned.

"_I just wanted it to stop, I couldn't make him stop, it was the only way, so why. Why did they stop me…" _

Tsunade didn't want to believe those words Naruto had muttered before passing out, but they kept playing inside her head over and over, "I don't know, but please just check…and please keep me updated on what you find."

That caught Orochimaru's attention, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Orochimaru…"

"Tsunade you're asking me to break every moral code that was drilled into us during med school!" he glared, astounded by the woman in front of him. "We could go to jail if I was caught handing over information about a patient."

"I know that… but this is important!" she announced.

"So is my job Tsunade…" there was a pause as he continued to glare at his friend. "Fine" he sighed, and immediately left the room. Tsunade quickly let out the breath she'd been holding.

It's amazing how slowly time moves when your waiting, she knew that Orochimaru was taking a huge risk for her, but dammit what was taking him so long! "Tsunade, is everything ok?" she heard someone ask and gave them a quick "uh huh". It was clear even to her that she was becoming completely irrational, but she just needed to know. If someone truly did harm her godson in such a way, she would use all her skills as a surgeon to give them a slow pain filled death; she might even- "Dr. Orochimaru!" Someone called out pulling Tsunade from her rather ominous thoughts.

"How is he?" Minato questioned, wrapping his arms around his wife for encouragement.

"Heavily sedated at the moment. Physically Naruto should recover just fine… it's his mental stability that I'm concerned about." Orochimaru sighed pulling out a chair to sit in.

"Meaning, you think he needs psychological help?" Kushina breathed out in frustration, "Because we've tried that it didn't work."

"There are many options that we can discuss in detail later, for now why don't you just go be with your son." Orochimaru smiled dimly.

"Tsunade, aren't you coming?" Kushina asked looking back at the table where Orochimaru and Tsunade sat.

"I'll be there shortly, I need another dose of coffee." Kushina gave a quick nod and left with the others.

Taking a deep breath Tsunade asked the question she'd been dreading "So what did you find?" Orochimaru didn't answer immediately just closed his eyes in thought. "It's worse than you thought." He finally replied. At her questioning gaze he continued, "I've spent the last three and a half hours looking at every inch of that boy, and to answer your question… yes, I believe that he was sexually abused. Frequently. Repeatedly." Tsunade sucked in a pained breath, "Shit".

"There's more. I also think he has a fairly severe drug addiction; if the track marks in his arms are anything to go by. I'd say he's been using regularly for the past two years. And lastly that boy has hundreds of self made scars and cuts all over his body." Orochimaru paused.

"You mean he's… cutting himself?"

"Yes, and there deep. Also some of the scars look like they are years old." Orochimaru stated, rubbing his hand over his face.

"That would make sense, Minato said that all of Naruto's behavior changed after his sister died, a little over three years ago."

"I don't think that's it, like I said those older scars look like they are older, seven or eight years older. Whatever problems this boy has, I'd say they started when he was around thirteen maybe fourteen." With that Orochimaru handed over a copy of Naruto's medical file and excused himself, leaving Tsunade to stare blankly at the folder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_I don't think that's it, like I said those older scars look like they are older, seven or eight years older. Whatever problems this boy has, I'd say they started when he was around thirteen maybe fourteen." _

Orochimaru's words kept ringing through her head, relentlessly peeling away at her resolve to stay calm. Everything felt so out of control… well out of her control anyway. It was difficult to wrap her head around it all, it made no sense what so ever; that Naruto her happy go lucky godson could get so low. The only time she had ever seen anything other than a smile on the boys face was when they moved away from Konoha nearly nine years ago, and at Kyuubi's funeral. And as awful as those times where, he'd never looked so utterly defeated as he did the day before in that torn up hospital room. And if Orochimaru's assumptions are correct then he must have been trying to deal with this all alone for years more then they thought. Tsunade could feel the tears well up and did nothing to try and prevent them from falling as she walked over to the boy's bed, gently running her fingers across his scarred cheek, "Dammit, why didn't you come to us Naruto? We could have helped." She muttered more to her self than the sleeping boy.

She stood there for a few minutes simply stroking his cheek, not aware that her subtle caress had woken him up. "Tsunade?" a soft voice called out, grabbing her attention.

"Oh!" she scrambled, brushing the tears away and smiling down at the boy. "Sorry if I woke you." He eyed her, his eyes dull and lifeless before giving a simple shrug. "Well…" she struggled with finding the right words, "you know I've always wondered why you dyed your hair black?"

"Wait" Naruto continued to stare at her in confusion, out of all the questions that was not one he'd been expecting. "That's your question? Really?"

"Would answer me honestly if I asked you the real ones?" She questioned, to which he did not respond. "I didn't think so. Now back to your hair"

"Umm, Kyuubi did it." Naruto explained, thinking back "About a month before my band got the contract with Akatsuki Records, she dragged me in to this salon, saying that as awesome and adorable I am. That my blonde hair, blue eyed innocent look didn't quite mesh with the image of the band, said I needed something more edgy. The next thing I know I have black hair and an industrial ear piercing."

"She always was a fire cracker that girl." Tsunade smiled. "Why'd start going by the name Menma Namikaze rather than Naruto?"

"Another one of Kyuubi's crazy idea's; said that I'd needed a stage name for when I got famous. So that when I needed a break, I could leave the dark brooding Menma in the closet, and just be Naruto with out worrying about being mobbed by adoring fans." Naruto laughed bitterly, "Who would have guessed how right she be, sometimes it feels like I can't even walk out the door without a reporter on my tail." He muttered darkly.

"I'm not surprised; that band of yours, Jinchuriki is internationally popular" Tsunade ran a hand trough her hair. "What does surprise me is your ability to keep your mouth shut about that double identity, besides Jiraiya and my self the only others that know are the three other original band members Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, and your parents." Tsunade shifted to look more closely at Naruto, "but then, it seems like you've become pretty adept at lying to us."

"wow, you slipped that right in there, didn't you." he breathed out exhaustedly.

"Naruto, you attempted suicide!" she hissed out watching the boy flinch. "Based on your reaction yesterday, the only thing that you seem to regret; is that it didn't succeed."

"Tsunade, please just don't." he pleaded.

"You should have come to us, told us about the cutting, the drugs…" his eyes closed as he shook his head, "The Rape" she continued watching as his eyes shot open and all the color drained from his face.

"What are you-" he started, his body trembling in his own denial.

"Don't bother rebuffing it, you admitted it your self in that panic yesterday." She stopped at the sharp inhale of breath that came from the hospital bed, "I asked Dr. Orochimaru to take a look, and it seems like this has been happening for a long time." Tsunade choked out.

"Did" he hesitated, "Did you tell my parents?"

"No. Your twenty years old, legally an adult. We can not release any information with out your permission." He nodded whispering a quiet 'good' under his breath. " Naruto I don't know who did this to you, but if you give us a name we can press charges."

"NO!" Naruto practically shouted his blue eye laced with fear.

"Why the hell not?"

"Let it go Tsunade"

"I most certainly will not!" Tsunade raged, "You can over come this Naruto, they aren't-"

"OVER-COME IT!" he shouted, an anxious laugh bubbling out of his throat. "You don't get." He continued, "Do you think I like how things are? That I haven't tried to get away, too stop…I _hate_ this." His whole body vibrated, his voice thick with pain, "What I am. The things I've done. I can't stand it."

"Naruto listen"

"NO, You listen." Turning his head to meet her eyes, "this person, he's not someone we can fight against, it won't work. He's too well connected, too powerful. Once he has you, there is no way out. I mean why do you think did this, for the fun of it? Tsunade this was my only chance." Tsunade sat staring at the tears gliding down the boys tanned skin, then with out a word she turned and left the room.

The moment the door closed she slid down to the floor, heartbroken. "I'm guessing you heard everything?" she said not even bothering to look up.

Jiraiya stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. You could tell he was battling with his own inner demos. "I guess it's more understandable now. He got him self into a bad situation, and believes that the only way out is to…" Jiraiya cursed under his breath.

"I don't know what to do, Jiraiya!" Tsunade cried out, "He's so broken."

Jiraiya gazed at his long time lover, "You know… I might actually have an idea."

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELP'S TO GET MY CREATIVE MOJO FLOWING SO I CAN GET OUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"Wait a second." Kushina stared, openly dumbfounded by the two people standing in front of her. "You can't seriously be asking, to take _my son_ thousands of miles away, too a completely different continent. To live. With the two of you?"

"Uh… Yeah actually, that kind of sums it up." Jiraiya smiled scratching the back of his head, his announcement making Tsunade face palm and mutter 'idiot' under her breath.

"Are you _crazy_?" Kushina shouted at the two, loud enough to draw the attention of half the people in the hospital cafeteria.

"Kushina. Let us explain-" Jiraiya tried to argue.

"No. The answer is No." Kushina's hand slicing trough the space in front of her, as if trying to solidify her response. "He just tried to kill him self, he's obviously sick and needs psychological help, just like Dr. Orochimaru said. And there are hundreds of great doctor's here. So no. I will not allow him live thousands of miles away with the two most unqualified people to help him. He needs to stay here where I can provide for him and-"

"If he stays here Kushina, he will die. He will make sure of it." Tsunade cleanly cut through Kushina's rant, drawing Minato's immediate attention.

"Has he told you something?" Minato questioned, quickly noticing the reluctance in her eyes, "Tsunade if you know something then please, tell us."

"Look all I'm going to say is that there is something here, in Uzushiogakure that he would literally die to get away from." Tsunade stated looking down at her feet. "Minato, he doesn't even think his life is worth living right now. Our best option is to remove him from the place that causing him so much pain, to give him the chance to heal in a stress free and safe environment; away from all his problems here."

"No, if he needs help then I'll get him to talk to a doctor, force him to open up."

"Pushing the subject will do more harm than good right now." Jiraiya attempted to rationalize.

"NO, Dammit he is my son. And he will stay right here." She shouted her red hair flaming out around her.

"Take him," a hushed voice murmured out from Minato, pulling everyone's attention towards the blonde.

"What?" Kushina whispered, a cold feeling spreading across her body.

"They're right, he should go."

"But he's our son, it is our Duty and Responsibility to-"

"And when exactly did our son, our only remaining child become nothing but a responsibility to us?" Minato exclaimed, his words driving deep in to Kushina. "It wasn't like this before, we use to love spending time together as a family, enjoying every precious moment with our children… but things changed after Kyuubi died, when we lost our daughter we pulled away from everything, including Naruto." He stared blankly letting the tears stream from his eyes. "In the last three years I can't remember having even one full conversation with my son; and it's funny because, we use to talk all the time." Minato paused, "You know I can't recall the last time I told my son I loved him, it seems like so long ago." Kushina choked, "Until four days ago, the only thing I've been able to see when I closed my eyes, was Kyuubi's mangled body on that table after they'd pulled her from the car." Kushina was on her knee's sobbing, "Now it's Naruto lying motionless on the bathroom floor."

"You can't blame yourselves, you had just lost your daughter it's understandable that you would-" Tsunade said trying to sooth the man she helped raise.

"Completely forsake the only child we had left?" Minato interrupted, his comment quickly shutting her up. "Because that doesn't make sense to me!"

"Minato, you shouldn't-"

"No, he's right." Kushina admitted, sniffeling "Naruto tried talking to us, he was practically crying out at us for help. But, we to wrapped up in our guilt and pain to notice."

"If I hadn't decided to come home early that day, Naruto would be dead." Minato shuddered, "I remember pulling up to house, and noticing Naruto's car in the drive way which was unusual, he was hardly ever home that early." A small-drowned laugh escaped from Minato, "Hell. He was hardly ever home. I remember feeling uneasy; the house was quiet, I looked around for him he wasn't down stairs or in his room. I had just assumed that he was out walking around the neighborhood or something, so I went to our room and was about to change out of my work clothes. That's when I saw him; unconscious on our bathroom floor, he'd taken a handful of my sleeping pills… and was barely breathing." Letting out a pained breath he continued, "I tried waking him up but nothing worked, I called the ambulance and waited. About five minutes before the paramedics arrived Naruto actually stopped breathing, it was in that moment that I went completely numb." Minato cried, "I started CPR, and was still doing it when the paramedics finally arrived and where able to resuscitate him. They told me on the way to the hospital that it was lucky that we got to him in time, ten more minutes and there wouldn't have been anything too save." He wept out his voice thick, his body shaking.

"Then it's good that you got to him in time." Tsunade smiled, placing a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"We failed him..." Minato stood from the cafeteria table, "We won't do it again."

Tsunade let out a heavy breath, " So he can come with us back to Konohagakure?"

"Yes." Both Kushina and Minato nodded.

"You guys realize that Naruto's twenty right?" Jiraiya cut in, looking at the three of them with a raised brow. "And as an adult he has the 'legal' right to make this decision himself."

"Jiraiya's right, ultimately it will be Naruto choice to go with you." Kushina moved in her seat, " How do plan to get Naruto to agree?"

"Now that I have covered." Tsunade smirked.

The next day Tsunade found her self in Naruto's Hospital room, again. And ' oh my god' he reacts just like his mother, she snickered to herself.

"Wait Sec, let me get this straight." He pointed towards Tsunade and Jiraiya, "You two." Waggled his finger towards the two of them, "want me to travel thousands of miles to come live with you in Konoha?" after a quick nod from both of them, "Are you crazy?"

"No Gaki, we're not." She grumbled, "Rather than insult us, why don't you open that envelope I just gave you. You might find your reason to come with us in there."

They watched as he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a brochure and took a deep breath, "Konoha University."

"One of the most prestigious, and renowned Universities out there, and the Dean would like meet with you. Three months from today."

"What? How?"

"Because I sent in your academic record to the dean of admissions; who happens to be friend of mine, and after taking a look through your file, he wants to meet you." Tsunade smiled apparently proud of herself.

"Why?"

"Well Naruto, you do have a pretty impressive academic track record. You graduated with honors from a very prominent high school at the age of sixteen, and completed an Associates Degree with in a year." She bragged, " they're impressed, as they should be."

"Tsunade, I can't-" he started sadly.

"Wait. Before you say anything, really look at this opportunity. You've been dreaming about going to this school since you were ten, you and Sasuke would come over to my home and for hours the only thing you two would talk about was this school." She heard his small gasp and chose to ignore it, "Please don't let your fear ruin this for you." She implored.

"Tsunade this won't change what's going on." The excitement that had entered his eyes at the sight of the brochure slowly faded, "I can't."

"Ok! That's enough of this depressed shit that you've got going on here!" Jiraiya shouted, "I understand that you've been going through a lot, but kid. It's time to get your head back on right."

"You told him?" Naruto accused, his sharp glare honed on Tsunade, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Of course she didn't tell me…" Jiraiya snorted, "I was standing out side the door watching and listening the entire time" he shrugged, "Peeping! It's what I do best."

Naruto stayed silent glaring at the old man before turning to Tsunade, "how have you been able to sustain a relationship with this pervert for forty years?"

After an extended pause Tsunade responded, "Talent." And they both smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you'll get yours." Giving them both a very specific finger. "Look Naruto, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I do know that you need to face what's happening and move past it."

"I can't fight against him! He'd-" Naruto panicked.

"Whoa kid, calm down! That's not I meant." Jiraiya placed a hand on the boy's head. " You need to rediscover yourself, find that fire and passion that you once had, and embrace it. You lost something in the last couple of years… it time to go get it back."

"How?"

"You run." Jiraiya smiled at how the boys face immediately expressed how confused he was. "Sometimes you need run from a problem, to heal. You won't be able look at this in a different way until you learned live again."

"O- Okay." Naruto whispered, "How do we start?" he asked, and almost balked when he saw the clueless expression on Jiraiya's face.

"Uhhh. Tsunade?"

There was a thwacking sound as Tsunade smacked Jiraiya upside the head, adding a small 'fool' before turning to Naruto. "I do have an idea. but before we go in to that; does the man that did this to you, know you as Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "No only as Menma."

"Good" Tsunade smiled, "then it's officially time to put Menma Namikaze permanently back in the closet."

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please. Please. Please Review, it's always nice know what people think about the story, also if there are any question's I would be more than happy to answer. The next chapter will be coming out before the end of the week, also if you've read any of my other stories, I will be updating them very soon as well, and will continue to update them every other week at the latest!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'MENMA NAMIKAZE LEAD SINGER IN WORLD FAMOUS BAND 'JINCHURIKI' FOUND DEAD IN HOTEL ROOM!'

"It says here that twenty year old singer died of an heroin over dose, two nights ago in the Gamakichi hotel" Naruto huffed out, "How in the hell did you manage to kill me off?"

"I didn't kill you off, Gaki" the blonde rolled her eyes at the boy in the back seat. "You seem to be alive and well to me."

"They even go on to discuss the autopsy!" Naruto exclaimed, "Explain to me how they managed to perform an autopsy on some one who is still ALIVE."

"I'm a very influential person with connections in high places." Tsunade muttered, taking her hand off the steering wheel to run it through her long hair.

"Right, what the hell does that mean?" Naruto sat in the back seat of the car with a confused look plastered across his scarred face.

"She used her connections with hospital to falsify records, and with the help of your former band mates; who 'identified' the body, things went rather smoothly." Jiraiya shrugged.

"How'd you get a dead body?"

"Some one in the morgue owed me a favor." Tsunade muttered, as if none of this was a big deal.

"And how do you know that some else won't come and identify that the body isn't mine?"

"Your family had you immediately cremated after the police investigation was done." Tsunade shrugged with a creepy smile on her face. "You can't identify ashes!" she giggled happily.

Naruto stared openly at his godmother in fright; the woman was bat shit crazy he thought to him self, sinking lower into his seat avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

"Don't worry about it kid, your mom helped out as well…" Jiraiya muttered tiredly, "It seems that being a senator has its perks."

Naruto remained silent deciding to look out the car window rather than speak to the two insane individuals in the front seats. "Hey, isn't this my old neighborhood?" he asked looking out at the familiar houses.

"Well yeah, we are staying at your old house." Jiraiya yawned.

"I thought my parents sold it after we left." A smile slowly making it's way across his face when he spotted his home.

"You're kidding right?" Jiraiya laughed, "Your dad loved this place way to much to sell it."

"Its true; in fact every time we come back to vacation we stay here." Tsunade pointed to the house, slowing down to pull into the driveway.

"I didn't know…" Naruto muttered softly, unbuckling his seat belt as the car was parked.

The house hadn't changed. Naruto smiled as he stepped out of the car; getting a better look. The four bed room, three and a half bath, one story craftsman style home that he'd loved so much as a boy still sat unchanging in the middle of a large lot, the spacious front yard; the grass was green and freshly cut, the flowers just as bright and colorful as they had been nine years ago.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called from the porch, "Come inside." With a quick nod, he was up across the porch and inside the house.

"Oh, Wow." He smiled looking from the spacious foyer into the great room which had the exposed wood truss beams and rustic sandstone fire place, creating the rural ambiance he'd missed so much after living in a very modernized city like Uzushiogakure. Continuing through the great room to stop at the kitchen… gosh he loved this kitchen it was so alive with nature running through the dark pine kitchen cabinets and accent stone walls, not cold with the concrete and stark walls like his kitchen in Uzushiogakure. Moving forward to walk down the hall off the dining room he stopped at the first open door; this was his sister's old room. When they had moved nine years ago his parents had decided to leave their existing furniture here rather than take it with them, so each room was exactly the same.

The room was loud just like she had been, he could practically see her dancing around it like she use to. Bright colors everywhere; blue, orange, pink, red, every color you can imagine was in this room, and yet it wasn't over powering the sparks of color where subtle it felt like pure happiness and laughter in this room.

"Kyuubi really did have an eye for design." Tsunade came up from behind Naruto, "I've always loved this room." She said leaning on the door jam.

"Me too." Naruto whispered more to him self than Tsunade.

"You must miss her." He nodded a tear coming to his eye, "Naruto if it's too painful… I can close this room off."

He immediately shook his head, "No. Don't do that, its good to get to see her again."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, "A couple of months after Kyuubi died mom and dad, cleaned her out." At Tsunade's questioning look he continued, "they took all her pictures down, removed all memory of her from the house and locked it inside her old room. They'd never talk about her or discuss the past; it was like they'd wiped her from their minds, like she'd never even been there. Her life locked behind a door."

"Naru-"

"You know there where days when things were really bad that I would sneak into her room," he smiled, that sad little smile "and i'd just sit there and remember all the great times we'd had together. It was refreshing; Kyuubi was always so vibrant and alive with purpose, she was my sister, my best friend, and I loved her. This room; is filled with her smile, her laugh, it breathes her, and I want to cherish those times and memories that we had together, not lock them away." He announced with a small smile. "Besides just because she's not here, doesn't mean that she's gone; she'll always with me in my heart and in my head cheering me on."

"Ok." Tsunade smiled gently before walking away, "Dinner's in twenty."

**Ok so there's Chapter 4, i know it was kind of short but I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter our favorite Uchiha will finally be making an appearance! **

**Please Review it always helps me write. **

**The next chapter will come out late this week or early next week**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Naruto, this is a pretty intense class load; are you sure taking 20 credits and joining in two extracurricular activities is a good idea?" Tsunade question looking over his schedule her brow rising skeptically. "I mean it's only been a month since you've been out of recovery, don't you think you should be taking it easy?"

"Since when has 'Taking it easy' been in this families vocabulary?" Naruto smirked, watching as the longhaired blonde rolled her eyes. "Besides it'll keep me busy."

"Ok." Tsunade raised her hand in a simple defeat, "Just promise me you wont over do it, ok Gaki?"

"I promise Baa-Chan." He promised smiling sweetly as she growled at the nickname. "Besides it'll be better in the long run if I stack on more credits now in my 1st and 2nd years, it'll give me more flexibility in 3rd and 4th year when I need to complete Research Papers and Board Exams."

"When did you figure all this out?" Tsunade smiled.

"When I was officially excepted in to the school I met up with the schools student councilor Tazuna, I think his name was? He was older; grey hair, beard, glasses a nice enough guy though." Naruto shrugged looking out the window at the university as it got closer and closer; the excitement making him a tad bit impatient. "Anyway he and I sat down and went through all the requirements and courses I need to take to get my Bachelor's in Political Science."

"Well I'm glad to see that your still continuing with your music." She smiled, "Your too good to let it slip away."

Naruto gave a quick fake smile before looking out the window again a tight frown on his face. He hadn't wanted to continue with music, his love for singing is what got him into this mess. If he hadn't signed on with Akatsuki Records he never would have gotten involved with the bastard that tore his whole world apart. This current complication was all Inuzuka Kiba's fault, Naruto grumbled to himself thinking about his new friend. He'd met Kiba at Kohona University's College soccer team tryouts the week before, and they had become fast friends. Kiba was just as loud and rambunctious as Naruto; they had hit it off almost immediately. It was later, after the tryouts had been completed that Naruto made the mistake of singing along with the radio in the locker room. Kiba had apparently been astounded by his voice, because the next thing Naruto new he was literally being dragged across campus. When Kiba finally stopped they were in a large auditorium, Kiba was talking to a tall, silver haired, middle-aged man with a patch over his eye. Before Naruto could grasp what was going on, Kiba had yet again drug him down through the isles of chairs and on to the stage; where he was then instructed to sing. Naruto had instantly protested, but a few quick taunts and jibes from Kiba had him belting out to one of his favorite songs. After he had completed the song he turned to Kiba with a smug look, which immediately fell when he realized that he'd done exactly what Kiba had wanted. Damn his stupid pride. He'd muttered a quick "shit" before looking over towards the instructor, seeing the same admiration in his one eye. And despite his denial to join Kakashi's little club; the instructor with the one eye, was constantly on his case, calling him ten times a day for nearly a week. Then two days ago the bastard actually had the audacity to come to his home and tell him; and I quote, "Look kid, you only have one option here, because if you don't join my music club I will for ever be a thorn in your side, I will make it my life goal to annoy you through your entire college experience!" with that Naruto's head fell in defeat, and that sneaky silver haired bastard just smiled.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called out drawing Naruto's attention back to the present. "Look Gaki, I know that this is an amazingly comfortable car and all, but you've got to get out of it soon if you want to get to class on time." Tsunade smirked as that confused haze fell across Naruto's face.

"What?"

"Get out of my car Gaki!" She laughed reaching over Naruto unlocking and opening his door before literally pushing him out of the car.

There was a rather girlish shout that released from Naruto mouth as he hit the ground, drawing the attention of some the students in the parking lot. Naruto noticed a few snickers, a soft blush quickly rose to his face as he picked him self off the ground. He gave a embarrassed smile to the students that had stopped to look before turning and glaring at the blonde in the car, "Thanks Baa-Chan!" He hissed out angrily, slamming the car door closed. The older woman smiled, gave a little wave, and sped out off the student parking lot.

"Damn Uzumaki! Was that your Mother?" A voice called out.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto greeted, "No that's my God-Mother, I'm staying with her while I go to school."

"She's hot." Kiba announced watching as the red Ferrari she was in sped away.

"That's the single most disgusting thing I've ever heard. She like fifty." Naruto shuddered.

Kiba shrugged, "Hot is hot no matter what age."

"Yuck."

"What ever dude. What classes do you have?" Kiba asked changing the subject.

"Today; Comparative Politics and Political Theory, both are located in the Hashirama Building."

"I'll walk you I'm heading that way as well."

"What's your major?" Naruto asked.

"Electrical Engineering." Kiba stated happily, going into depth about his chosen field as they walked through the campus. "Anyway I'll meet you in the auditorium at five, we are all gathering there a little early! See yah later Naruto!"

"Bye." Naruto waved his friend off, before heading to his classes.

The day pasted with relative ease, Iruka; his Comparative Politics Professor was an incredibly kind individual; which was completely offset by how strict he was in the classroom. Then there was Haku, his Political Theory Professor whose appearance confused the hell out of him at first.

It wasn't until he was standing in front of the auditorium doors, that he felt exhausted, nervous, and excited all at once.

"Who are you?" a squeaky feminine voice rang out from behind him.

Letting out a startled squeal Naruto rapidly turned around coming face to face with a tall red headed girl, she had glasses and was probably the same age as him. She was stunning with a curvaceous body, but the thing that caught the most attention were those dark almost maroon colored eyes; she was a natural beauty and she obviously new it, that much was apparent. "Hey I'm Naruto." holding out his hand in greeting, at which she rolled her eyes, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Move; you're in the way." She announced with a glare, pointing at the door behind him before bluntly waving at him to get out of her way.

Instantly the beauty was gone, her attitude ruining it. Smirking at her, Naruto opened the door and bowed, yes you heard him right; he bowed. And she just stood there in shock, when she didn't move Naruto stood upright again looking at her, smiling. He shrugged before moving into the auditorium letting the door slam closed in her face behind him. Laughing to him self as he heard her sputter from the other side of the door.

"Karin? Why the hell are you standing in the middle of the doorway." Kiba's voice recognizable through the door. The door was then pushed open as Kiba walked through it. "Oh, Hey Naruto."

"Hey Kiba."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a mutt like you would know someone like him." Karin exclaimed glaring over at Naruto, as she pushed past both of them.

"What the Hell?" Kiba whispered, looking towards Naruto curiously.

"She might have been a little rude." Naruto stated innocently, ''so I might have slammed the door in her face." He smiled sweetly.

Kiba snorted, trying to hide his smile when Karin glared at them.

"So are all the members of this club like her?"

"Nah Man, most of them are pretty chill. Like Lee you met him earlier, he's the guy with bowl cut hair and fuzzy eyebrows from soccer tryouts." Kiba waved. "You'll get to know everyone soon enough, your gonna love this club man! All you do is sit around and play and sing great music."

"Well I guess we'll have to make things more challenging, won't we Mr. Inuzuka." Kakashi announced suddenly from behind them.

And no… they did not, let me repeat _NOT! _Jump up and screech like little girls.

"What the hell man? Were you a ninja in another life?!" Kiba huffed out, his hand on his chest as if attempting to bring his heart rate down.

"Yes." He stated plainly, eyeing them over the top of his little orange book. Both Kiba and Naruto stared wide-eyed up at him, jaws dropped to the floor at their teacher's ridiculousness. "Now get up on the stage before I use those former Ninja skills on you."

There was a loud clatter as the door was thrown open, "Sorry we're late?"

"Not a problem Nara, just get your ass's on the stage." Kakashi retorted.

"Shit! I had hoped they wouldn't be joining in this year." Kiba hissed obviously not a impressed with who ever had just walked in.

Curiously Naruto turned around and directly collided with someone, "Shit. I'm sorry." He looked up, startled when he came face to face with… "Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes went wide, "Naruto?"

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, it been a really hectic couple of weeks between finally passing the test I needed to complete my certification for my job, my cousins wedding, a baby shower, my great uncles birthday, and finally visiting my grandpa in the hospital because he fell off his ride able lawn mower and broke himself! I mean seriously! Why is 80 year old even on a lawn mower?! Anyway it's been hectic, so I thank you all for being patient. **

**The next chapter will be out next week! Please keep up with reviews!**


End file.
